Michaela
Michaela — First appears in Angels' Blood, first mentioned in "Angels’ Dance". Introduction Michaela is the Archangel controlling most of Central Europe and one of the Cadre of Ten. Biography / History Michaela had been known as the High Priestess of Byzantium and the Queen of Constantinople. She had been Uram's lover for almost half a century. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 About Species * Archangel Allegiance * Debatable and Untrustworthy Powers & Abilities * Weaknesses * Has no power of glamour Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of Central Europe—it was unclear where her boundary ended and Uram's began. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Cadre of Ten * Michaela has been many things through the centuries-scholar, courtesan, muse-but she's never been a warrior. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * High Priestess of Byzantium. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Habitat / Residence / Origins * Enclave in New York Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * scheming, intelligent and stunning 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 * Even among angelkind, she'd always been the brightest of stars, never lacking for lovers or attention. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Michaela didn't like competition Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Mercurial nature Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * She didn't mourn Uram; she mourned herself—fit far better with her personality. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Michaela was jealous of Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~ * Per Alexander, Michaela has a coldly ambitious heart Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * “His age and power threaten to blind him to the reality of the changing world,” Galen answered. “If Alexander were to succeed in his goals, we would remain forever locked in time, fireflies in amber.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * capricious and mercurial, jealous of other females * selfish, always putting her own interests first * vicious against those she sees as an enemy * flaunted her love of art and artists. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * often plays to the cameras Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Selfish—loves herself before people.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Physical Description * milk chocolate colored skin, waist length dark hair, vivid green eyes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * face that would cause a few car pile-ups. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * her beauty blinds people to her ruthless nature * considered the most desirable woman in the world * beautiful bronze colored wings * developed an acidic green ring around her irises Love Interests * Dahariel, current lover * Uram, long-term lover, deceased Connections * Former Lover: Archangel Uram * Present Lover: Angel Dahariel * Second-in-Command: * Vampire Guard: Riker, favors him * Allies: * Enemies: Elena Deveraux, Uram, Other Details * Michaela had already picked out a replacement in Raphael, who had no interest in her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Animals obviously ranked higher in Michaela's worldview than humans.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Michaela's poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Her mansion was a place of beauty and grace.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Known Uram for half a millennium. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Enabled Uram when he began to go mad * Tortured by Uram in his madness, now carries an acid green taint from his abuse * Favors her vampire guard Riker ~:~:~:~:~:~ * Falsely claims to be pregnant and in need of sanctuary to get closer to Raphael * Michaela had been found by Raphael (book one) wounded with a glowing red fireball in the bloody cavity where her heart should’ve been—wounded by Uram. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 * She may be pregnant or having some effect from Uram that she wanted kept hidden.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 * Keeps a court that works much the same today as it did a hundred years past.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Making a play for more territory, wanting a division of Lijuan’s lands (book ref?) Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Uram * Cadre of Ten * Ascension Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy had observed that the Michaela, ruler of a small territory, was growing in strength so acute that Jess felt certain Michaela was about to Ascend, to become an Archangel, and therefore a member of the Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 Michaela hopes to bear Alexander's child. She aspires to birth a child in the image of the two most beautiful angels in the world. She is unlikely to succeed because Alexander is not like her other conquests and he likens her to a spider that eats its mate.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 Jessamy told Galen of Michaela's political game playing as she came closer to Ascending to an Archangel."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 Michaela ascended to become an Archangel in spectacular fashion and enters the Cadre."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—She tells the Cadre that Uram had a situation in his territory that required immediate attention. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. Michaela, Elijah, were concerned about the strength of the strength of the new director for fear of a rebellion. She is delighted that the Guild has picked a woman to be the new director. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Michaela was the Archangel in charge when the European Guild in Paris had a weak Guild Director, named Jervois. Vampires went into bloodlust killing 10% of the population. Michaela didn't stop it, she thought the humans needed a lesson in humility. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 1. Angels' Blood Michaela flew up to Archangel Tower while Elena and Raphael were in their meeting. He flew out to meet her. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Her eyes were tortured, Uram is her lover. She resisted the idea of replacing him on the Cadre and questioned if they really had to hunt him. Neha put her hand on her shoulder saying they had no choice but to hunt. Sobbed through much of the meeting. She held a sensual question in her eyes for Raphael that he wouldn't answer. Asked Raphael if he picked Elena because she was female. Raph realized she is a potential threat to Elena who she suddenly sees as competition.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Michaela received the hearts of seven dead special-delivery this morning.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Michaela destroyed the package—she was in hysterics.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 In Raphael's library, after a lot of posturing and theatrics, she finally gets around to telling her story about Uram's delivery—his gift of seven human hearts.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 After Elena and Raphael analyze Uram's behavior, Michaela leaves saying she can't listen to any more. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Raph takes Ellie next door to Michaela to catch a scent. He watched Riker, thinking that Michaela could order Riker to kill Elena. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. She said there was one way to be certain—the ash; kept her body hidden on screen. Favashi looked at her when she said Any one could be taking advantage of Lijuan’s notoriety to make a power play. Raphael and Elena speculated after the conference whether she was pregnant or having some effect from Uram that she wanted kept hidden.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Raphael’s attempted to mislead Xi by putting the scholar on a jet to Michaela’s territory. The jet had been sitting on the tarmac since it landed, all doors closed. No way to know if the scholar and Raphael’s silver-eyed enigma were still inside. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Quotes : In the far north, she wrote, the skies dance with color in winter, but when Michaela rose to her full strength, the skies danced across the world, whether in the tropics or in the Refuge, whether it was night or noon. Rich indigo, vivid ruby, iridescent green, colors that turned the world into a dream. — Jessamy writing about Michaela ascending in the Histories. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 : “Don’t be stupid, Chari,” Michaela said, and the way she did it, the tone, made it clear she’d once had him in her bed. “An archangel doesn’t get invited to join the Cadre. We become Cadre when we become archangels.” — to Charisemnon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : Glancing at Lijuan, he shook his head. “He’s too powerful. She might control his cock, but nothing else.” — Raphael about Michaela "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : Michaela raised an eyebrow. “My respect for the Guild has suddenly increased a hundredfold.” — about the Guld picking a female director."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : "I think that one would be happy to push us all back to a time where she'd be looked on as a goddess." — Sara Haziz to Deacon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 : "You'd make an enemy out of me over a human?" The word "human" might as well have been "rodent."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "Uram is an archangel in the grip of a killing lust. I have no desire to see the world descend into another Dark Age because of your constant need to be the center of attention." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "I won't help a human hunt him down like a rabid dog." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "Enough to die for him?" Raphael asked with smooth cruelty. "Now he sends you his victims' hearts. After he sates the first surge of bloodlust, it'll be your heart he desires." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "I choose not to sleep with Michaela because I have no liking for black widows. Her poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Archangels Category:Cadre Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Angels